1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus having developing means for developing print data into image data which can be print-processed and printing means for printing an image shown by the image data developed by the developing means onto a paper and also relates to an image processing method which is used for such an apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in an office or the like, there has been performed an operation administration such that the number of papers which are outputted from an image processing apparatus such as printer, copying machine, or the like is limited every division.
For example, in the printer, by controlling in a manner such that when the accumulated number of print papers reaches the preset maximum number of print papers, the subsequent printing operation is stopped, the operation administration of the printer is executed.
However, in the conventional printer, if the accumulated number of print papers reaches the preset maximum number of print papers, the subsequent printing operation is stopped. Therefore, for example, if the printing operation is stopped during the execution of a print job including print data of a plurality of pages, a print output of the print data of the subsequent pages is not derived. In such a case, in order to print and output images of the remaining pages, it is necessary for the user to execute again processes such that after the stop of the operation is cancelled, the print data of the print job is sent again and the print data is developed into bit map data, so that it is troublesome and inconvenient.